Anime Convention Fun
by YokoShizuma
Summary: What if Fate and Nanoha met online and than at an anime convention? A short fluffy fanfic. This is OOC. Enjoy if you like a little laugh and cute fluffyness


Anime Convention Fun!

Author's notes: Note that every thing in this fanfic is out of character. This is roughly based on true events, but I hope it will be enjoyable for you to read.

By Yoko Shizuma

My name is Nanoha Takamachi and I'm 21 years old. I work a normal job, drive a normal car, and have a normal family. But what some people don't know about me is that I'm a crazy anime otaku. I hide it from everyone except for my online friends.

When I was little, my brother bought me my first manga ever. It was about a magical girl whom I've come to admire for years. I became obsessed and I did everything I could to get more stuff related to this magical girl. My sister saw that I deeply loved this show and she would get annoyed that I loved it.

It was just that I could relate to this magical girl, especially since I didn't have many friends when I was younger. I would run around wearing a white dress and I made my own staff that looked like my hero's. The Ace of Aces they called her and with her friend lightning, I vowed to be like her some day.

Now, when my brother would go away on trips with his friends, he would bring me back toys as well as more books from the show as well as others. Once I became a little older, I began to research the creator and found out that there were more cartoons just like this magical girl show. Without realizing it, I become to collector. Then, I started drawing and found out that I was rather good at it! I began to create my own world of manga and anime all because of this one super magical girl.

Unfortunately, I have to hide my obsession. I use to get teased and made fun of because of my love for Japanese animation. I recall a long time ago when I was really young that I would get teased constantly to the point where I would come home in tears. I knew from that day forward that I had to keep it a secret. Just like my Super hero fictional friend, I knew that I had to keep my joy to myself and my true identity safe.

As I explored the wonderful world of fictional comics and manga, I ran into these strange stories called fanfiction. Apparently people wrote their own episodes or renditions of their favorite shows, books, video games, YOU NAME IT! I thought this was extraordinary so I began to read upon my favorite Magical girl Ace of Aces. I was curious as to see what other people thought about the show and to see the many different stories that were being created using my favorite character.

As I began to read, one story stuck to me in particular. It was about the romance between an older Ace of Aces and her friend Lightning. It was about how Aces was blind and how her relationship with Lightning began even though they had certain differences. It was written in a different universe and written very well and I really enjoyed it.

I waited a while and the author began to write more stories about the two characters whom I enjoyed reading about. I loved reading her fanfics. She called herself Fate-chan and I felt that she was a very passionate person to be writing stories about how the two characters could meet each time and be put in different situations and have them undergo different circumstances. She also wrote about how they were able to have a relationship and overcome problems and issues that I felt that I couldn't overcome in my real life relationships.

It was intriguing and I felt so compelled with one of her stories that I decided to tell her how much I loved them. I told her that her fanfics were the best I've read in a long time. That out of all the authors who wrote about Ace and Lightening weren't nearly as good as hers were. Also that true feelings were meant to struggle in the beginning and work out due to trust as she has stated in her stories. Lastly, I let her know that I hope she knows that someone out there is a subtle fan willing to wait and read what she has next.

I was afraid that she thought that I might be a creeper or visa versa. I use to play online games where most of the people in the online world were perverse so I would be a little insecure talking to other people online because of that.

With in a day she responded back saying how much she appreciated my words. I'm not sure how much she appreciated them, but I wanted to let her know that she was very good at what she does. And that she shouldn't stop or give up on her writing.

One day she had an issue with her computer thumb drive. She kept all of her stories on it and one of her current stories she was writing was lost on it along with a few others. I felt as a fan that it was my duty to help her and seeing as I was not only a closet Otaku, but a computer geek, I had the equipment that I needed to help extract the data from her thumb drive. I hoped she would trust me enough to get it all back for her.

Thankfully she did, but when she went to mail me the USB, someone stole it from us in the mail. I continued to speak with her letting her know the situation and I'm sure she was upset. I felt that I let her down. But long story short I was able to get her a new one along with a toy of her favorite character Lightening that she loves to write about. I knew that I couldn't replace her thoughts and ideas, but I hope she would be able to start fresh and new with the new USB I got for her and her new chibi Lightening friend at her side.

But from that incident, we began to talk to each more. We became good friends. She was someone for me to chat with from time to time and vise versa. Good pen pals. She wasn't a perverse nerd guy wanting me to take my cloths off and dance for gold on my online games. And I wasn't a creeper male wanting naked pictures of her via e-mail. It made me relieved and happy. But as we talked I couldn't help, but feel that she was like the character Lightening and I was like Ace. I didn't think of us being together, but personality wise when we talked to each other, I learned that she was very strong, shy, and passionate like Lightening. And she learned that I was very determined, happy, and stubborn like Ace was, especially when it came to friends even though I didn't have many.

It wasn't until we were talking one day when I mentioned to her that because I'm an otaku Geek that I will be going to a Japanese anime convention. It was called The Otaku Fandom Convention. I mentioned it to her that it was in Uminari City and that I will be going to the Uminari Convention Center. Ironically, she lived close to the Convention Center and she told me in an e-mail that she will be working as a security guard there. I was so excited I cheered because it's hard to find a job these days. But how I got lucky with mine, she got lucky with hers. I guess fate wanted us to see each other.

I ended up making a costume that was very silly. It was a costume based off Lightning's Wolf dog Woof. Woof was very cool so I made a fur suit based off of her. But I wanted to add my own flair. I created the head out of foam, ordered the red and brown fur for the head and arm paws and I even made a little tail so I can wag it. I knew it would be hot so I made sure that the jaw could open and close for comfort. I put a black T-shirt on and skinny jeans so I could look like a cute version of Woof. It looked perfect. I wanted to surprise Fate-chan when we met. This would be fun!

I invited my friends Zafira and Hayate to come with me to the convention. I told them about the convention, the costumes, the people, the anime, the education, and activities at this con. They got excited that they said they would be glad they could come along with me!

I was excited as the days past because the convention day finally arrived. I had told Fate-chan when I would be arriving and that if she wasn't tired that we should hang out after her shift was done. Since it was her first night on the job I had a feeling that she would be tired, but I hoped that she would have enough energy to come hang out with me and my friends.

Unfortunately, my crew and I arrived rather late and when I messaged Fate she told me she was tired. I could understand that. The first day on the job can be the hardest, but we sent each other text messages on seeing if we can see each other the next day. We agreed that the next day would be best and that even if she was tired that seeing each other would be good. That would be the day the convention would truly begin.

I'll admit I was excited. I really didn't care for the con. I cared about seeing Fate-chan. Yes I got to meet new people, watch anime, and other things but I've done it a million times. I felt that seeing Fate-chan would be the highlight of the whole trip. Seeing the person behind the computer would paint a better picture in my mind of who she was.

As millions of thoughts ran though my mind, I kept talking about her to Zafira and Hayate in the car on the way. They started teasing me saying I liked her and that I wouldn't be talking about her so much if I didn't like her. I told them I didn't, but not without blushing in the process. I didn't realize how much I talked about her, but I couldn't help it. Fate-chan and I talked a lot and I enjoyed it and even when I had problems with my now ex-girlfriend Fate-chan would listen.

The next day came and the convention officially started. Hayate dressed up as her favorite video game character form the Legend of Twilight. She wore a black and white clock with Celtic symbols on it, painted her face white, wore a blond wig, and her leggings painted to match the original characters skin. Zafira wore cat ears. He doesn't like to dress up much, but he does enjoy it. I had my Woof costume ready to go. I made sure to wear my skinny jeans, black T-shirt, paws and head were on and intact. I told Fate-Chan what I looked like and that I was wearing a Woof costume. She told me where she was located in the video game room. Seeing as I knew where that was, I put on my head and looked around. My quest to find Fate-Chan in the video game room had begun. As Zafira, Hayate and I walked around, a strange smell began to emanate from the video game room.

"Good lord! Do these gamer otaku bathe?" Zafira said holding his breath.

"No. I've been to many a con and sadly some nerds don't like to bathe. Thankfully for me, I have my mask on. So I can't smell anything." I said.

"Oh my." Hayate said looking at me while holding her nose.

"Oh don't worry about it guys. Hopefully Fate-chan isn't suffering though the stench." I giggled.

As we walked, I noticed two people standing in the corner near the restrooms. She looked familiar. And I took off my mask to get a better look. I slowly walked up to the two security guards. One was a pink haired woman with a long ponytail and the other was a very tall woman with long blond hair with a bow on the end of it. As I walked past them, I made a double take. I wasn't sure if I recognized her and I was a little scared. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I said anything.

"Are…you Fate-chan?" I asked in a shy voice.

"You must be Nanoha." She said with a smile. I smiled back with a wide grin.

"Fate-chan, it's you!" I said giving her a glomp like hug. I let go quickly because I forgot she was on duty and I didn't want to get her in trouble.

"Oh I forgot! Will I get you in trouble? You're on duty and all." I said putting my hands behind my back looking down at the floor bashfully.

"Oh don't worry Nanoha. It's okay. The management is cool. Besides…I don't think any of these nerds are going to do anything at the present time." Fate's friend snickered as she watched a fat nerd boy with a Nintendo 3DS Fall on the floor with a rumble. I covered my mouth to contain my laughter, but Zafira pointed and laughed loudly. Hayate elbowed Zafira in the ribs

"So Fate-chan, how was your first day of work? I missed seeing you yesterday."

"It was alright Nanoha. But it's tiring. I know I have to stand and watch, but my feet hurt and these shoes aren't that comfortable."

"Oh my. Make sure you walk and move around a bit so that your blood circulates." I said with a smile.

"Hey where's your costume? I see you with paws, but where's the rest?" She asked.

"Oh! My costume. I totally forgot, but take a look." I held up the head of Woof and showed it to Fate. "I made this myself in three days. It's technically a furry costume, but seeing as it's in honor of Woof, it's still considered cosplay." I was very excited and nervous when I showed it to her. I felt that she thought I was weird. I like to dress up in animal costumes as well as cosplay in my free time. But she looked as if she was intrigued as well as her security guard friend.

"Wow that looks cool. Although, I thought you were going to wear a fully furry suit and everything."

"Nyahaha. Oh no. It's way too hot for that. I made just a head, paws, tail and wear my regular clothes. I should be fine."

"Can you put the head on so I can see the whole thing?"

"Of course!" I gladly obliged and I put the head on. I giggled and wiggled my behind and made a V sign while posing. Fate's friend looked confused and she lifted her eye brow.

"That's so cute." Fate smiled.

I took the Woof head off once more so I could properly talk to her. "Oh! I completely forgot to introduce my friends! This is Zafira. He's like my big brother. He watches out for me all the time. And this princess here is Hayate. She may be quiet, but man can she pack a punch." I said with a smile. Zafira held out his hand, but hugged Fate tightly which might have surprised her, but she gladly returned the hug. Hayate hugged her as well, but not as overwhelming like Zafira.

"Oh this is my friend Signum. We've been working with each other for a little while."

I bowed before the tall pink haired woman, "Very nice to meet you." She looked at me with curious eyes.

"What…is a furry? I know what cosplay is but…not a furry." She asked.

"Nyahaha. Well…furries are people who love animals a lot and they feel that they are like them so in turn they create a "fursona" or character of themselves as an animal." I said explaining to her in a happy tone.

"Oh." She relied with her eye brow still raised. "Do…you…do it in those suits? Like… have sex in them? I heard some kid pass by on the way to the bathroom behind us talking about furries, but I had no idea what the heck they were talking about."

I looked at Signum and giggled, "Thankfully that's not true. Well…at least the people I know don't do that. I wear this suit for fun and to look cute. Not to suffocate wearing fake fur for pleasure. That's like having a plastic bag over your head if I ever made love with someone with this thing on. That's crazy!"

Everyone looked at me and laughed. I had a feeling this was going to be an awesome convention. After chatting with Fate-chan and Signum for a few more minutes, Hayate wanted to go see one of the famous Japanese fashion designers before people swarmed around him and form a line to get his autograph.

"Well Fate-chan, I don't want to get you in trouble so Hayate, Zafira and I will wonder off a bit."

"That's okay Nanoha. I don't want to keep you. There's so much to do and I'm sure you're excited to see everything." She said with a gentle voice.

I really didn't want to leave Fate-chan. I knew she was working, but I wanted to talk and get to know her more. But thankfully the con was just beginning and I could sneak back and see her as long as I knew where she was.

"It's okay Fate-chan. I will come back and see you in a few. It was nice meeting you Signum." I said while waving to both of them.

As we all hopped away, my heart skipped a beat. Meeting Fate-chan for the first time was pretty cool. I thought she was going to think I was strange…well…wearing fur and all, but it looked like she was okay with it. Most people don't like the fact that I dress up or act silly. My two best friends don't mind because they are use to me. When I meet new people sometimes, it's hard for them to process my interests. Fate-chan seems different.

I followed my friends and we went to a few panels and a room where you could purchase anime memorabilia and items, but all I could think about was seeing Fate-chan again. Seeing her for 10 minutes wasn't enough. It was okay though because I felt the need get her something. Something related to our favorite Magical girl show that we dedicate writing fanfiction too.

As Zafira and Hayate searched around, I did my own searching. It was hard looking for something related to our favorite show though. There was hardly anything in the dealer's room relating to our favorite magical girl show. It wasn't until I found a booth that had a few figures from the show. I asked the man on a price of Lightening and Ace together, but he told me it was about 100 dollars and my jaw dropped. The figures were really small and it wasn't even painted well. Then my hand brushed up against a package of mini Lightening and Ace toys. Judging from the package they looked like key chains and that made me happy. Fate-chan could put her keys on it and use it all the time. I purchased two so that way we could open it together. They were mystery packages so I was hoping that the two that I picked had the characters we wanted in them.

After a few more hours of wondering with my friends, I tugged at Zafira's arm and asked them if we could see Fate-chan again. I was dying to give her what I got and put a smile on her face. As we entered the otaku funked game room again, Fate-chan was sitting in a chair. She looked tired.

"Fate-chan I'm back! Are you okay?" She looked at me with tired eyes.

"Yeah, but my feet just really hurts. And I'm getting tired. I'm not really allowed to sit in chairs here, but Signum here got one for me and told me to sit." She said with a weak smile. I got a little worried. I knew how she felt. I use to do retail and I would stand on my feet for hours talking to customers who would talk about their baby mama drama than want help with their shopping. It was torture.

"It's okay Fate-chan. Would you like something to snack on? Or something to eat? Can I give it to you? Will you get in trouble?" I said blurting out my sentence. Zafira put a hand on my shoulder to calm me a little. He knows that when I get excited I start talking fast and get nervous.

"It's okay Nanoha. Thank you though. I should be fine." She looked at me and gave a weak smile. I felt like I couldn't do much, but I knew I could at least make her smile.

"Fate-chan I got you a small present before I forget." I reached into my bag and pulled out the little packet with the mystery toy inside. "Here open yours and I'll open mine." I was hoping I could take her mind off of being tired. I handed her the little package and she looked at me.

"This is really for me?" She asked. I nodded my head. She smiled.

"You open yours and I'll open mine. That way we can see who we got and trade if we don't like it." I was hoping that she would get Lightning and that I would get Ace. When she opened it, Fate got Lightning, I was very happy. Unfortunately for me I got…Weasel. I didn't really like Weasel.

"Sweet! I got Lightning. Thanks Nanoha. It looks like a refrigerator magnet though."

"Aww, I thought they were key chains and I got Weasel." I drooped my head, but it was okay because Fate got Lightning and that was better than getting anything. She giggled a little bit. She seemed to forget how tired she was and I was happy my little plan worked.

"Well Fate-chan, we must wonder off again. Take this bottle of water and sip it so you won't get dehydrated or get cramps in your legs." I smiled and she gladly returned it.

"Thanks Nanoha." I blushed and told her that I would see her again later.

As the con went on Fate-chan told me that she couldn't hang out after her shift because she was exhausted. I understood how it was. I wasn't sad in the least bit because it wouldn't be fun hanging out when you're tired or cranky. She sent me a text message early in the morning telling me where she was. As a security guard she would be set up and put in different locations. She told me that she would be at the main convention center entry way.

When my friends were done with their activities I told them I wanted to see Fate again, but they were going to a cosplay fashion show. So I wondered to see the blond wonder again. I found her in the main entry way checking con goers for their badges. I was a few feet behind her on top of the escalator and she was below. I had my Woof costume on and I started getting excited. I started singing a song while bobbing my head and dancing on the escalator. People started looking at me funny, but I didn't care. I tip toed behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and greeted me with a sigh.

"Nanoha." She said with a smile. I liked her smile.

I started shaking my hips and grabbing my ears and playing with them trying to look cute.

"Hey there sailor. Want to come aboard on my ship?" I started dancing around and spinning just trying to be silly and Fate burst into laugher.

Throughout that day, I would visit her and make little jokes to help lighten things up a bit.

"You know Fate-chan, I should bring a bucket, pour water in it and try to drown myself so you can give me CPR." I said to her in my furry suit and even though she couldn't see it, I winked.

"Haha. You don't want to drown, you just want me to give you a kiss." I was a little surprised by her answer and I blushed. I took off my costume head and looked at her.

"Maybe I do." I blushed, but before I could say anything else my phone rang. My friends called me and wanted to know where I was. I also forgot I was disturbing Fate during work, but I could feel that I wasn't really disturbing her.

"I'll be back again Fate-chan. Text me when you get out of work."

Working can be stressful and it always helps if you have someone to help you smile along the way. I went to visit Fate-chan several more times throughout the convention. I couldn't help, but continue to think about her and imagine how it would be like if we hung out regularly. I also couldn't help, but think about kissing her. It was strange. One minute I'm just a fan who admires her fanficiton writing to something a little more. When did my feelings change? Do I have a crush on her? Or was I just really excited to see her? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I just wanted to spend more time with Fate-chan. I didn't really care too much about anything else.

Unfortunately, time ran out for us and the last day of the convention came. I wanted to make the most of it so I went to visit consecutively throughout the day like I had been doing. She told me to meet her outside the Convention Center after work. I offered to walk her to the bus so she could have some company. Night came and her shift ended. My friends and I were waiting on a bench outside for her. I was getting a little anxious.

"Fate-chan! Yay, you're out." I said with joy.

She had unbuttoned her shirt revealing a little bit of cleavage. I thought that looked hot. With her long blond hair cascading down her shoulders and her chest rising and falling from her breathing, my breath was taken away. I also couldn't help, but try and peep down her shirt. What a pervert I am.

Fate looked tired and somewhat sad again. I wonder what it could be?

"Man I'm tired. Even though I am tired, I'm glad you came to see me. It made work less painful." She said with a tired smile.

"I'm glad I could make it better for you. Let's go before you miss your bus."

I stood up and we followed her towards her destination. I walked close to her and held her arm. They felt strong and very soft. I held on for a few seconds more then let go. I felt like I was making her feel uncomfortable, but she still didn't mind. After a good five minute walk, we arrived at her stop.

"Well…this is where I need to wait. You can go if you would like so you won't have to wait." When Fate said that, it sounded like she didn't really want me to go.

"I want to wait with you till your bus comes. I don't know when I'll see you again so the longer I stay with you the better I have of keeping this in my memories."

The blond smiled gently and walked close to me. "It's okay Nanoha. You should go back to your hotel with your friends and rest before you have to go home tomorrow." I felt really sad because I would have to leave her again and go home the next morning.

"Thank you Nanoha for visiting me. I know we couldn't hang out, but maybe next time you can come and visit when I'm not working." She said.

"That would be wonderful Fate-chan." I walked up to Fate-chan nervously and gave her a long strong hug. I wish I had the courage to give her a good-bye kiss.

As we started to let go from our embrace, I told myself to have courage and I held her face in my hands and gave her a kiss on the lips. It only lasted three seconds, but it was enough for me. As I started to pull away, Fate embraced me once more and kissed me back gently. My eyes opened in shock, but then closed as I gave into her kiss. It almost started to become a heated kiss as we both flickered each other's tongues inside one another's mouth. When we parted I opened my eyes.

"Wow…Fate-chan…that was…great." I said with a dumb grin on my face.

"Yeah…Nanoha…it was." Fate replied.

I hugged her one last time and then kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I hope we see each other again Fate-chan. It was more than a pleasure to see you."

"I hope you come back and visit too."

With those words, we said our last good-byes and left Fate. I felt happy, excited and every joyful emotion I could think of. Zafira gave me a high five for kissing a lovely lady. Hayate just gave a thumbs up.

After that whole trip, I felt that I definitely have more feelings for Fate-chan. Feelings that are different than I usually felt. I was wondering if it was lust or if it were love. Either way, something was there. For now I would leave these feelings be. I would love to see her again later where we can breath and speak easy. And maybe something can grow from these feelings. Even if it doesn't, I'll be happy with the way things are now.

Authors Final notes:

To Sammie-chan. I hope this makes you smile like how you make me smile every day.


End file.
